Of Candy Canes , Fellatio , And Rugburn
by Kamira-Lovees-Her-Snape
Summary: Remus has a candy cane , and won't share . Love , and SMEXX ensue . oneshot . LEMONS ?


**Remus and Sirius are ftw . (:**

**Dedicated to Claudie-pop !**

**Merry Christmas , loveey .**

* * *

"_PLEASE ,_ Remus !?"

"I've told you Lord knows how many times , go get your OWN !"

Remus Lupin sat nestled in a squashy armchair , his Potions book out .

Placed delicately between his slender , pink lips , was a stripey candy-cane .

It slowly moved in and out of his mouth , as his tongue twirled around it .

Directly in front of him ; eyes wide , was Sirius Black .

The shaggy haired boy's silvery-gray eyes were locked on Remus' candy-cane .

"But , Remus .. !" He whined , pursing his full lips . "Everything is sexier when you share !"

Remus looked up from his book .

"No , Sirius . It's germy , and gross ." He scoffed . "Sharing food is NOT sexy ."

"Of course it's sexy !" Sirius insisted . "If you could share a chocolate bar with me , you'd be spent in a matter of seconds ."

Remus laughed . "No . I'd take it for myself , and tell you to go fuck yourself ."

Sirius hopped up , and slapped the book out of Remus' hands .

"Remus John Lupin , you are SHARING your candy cane , with your boyfriend , or I'll .. I'll tell the whole school that you're gay ."

Remus smiled slightly .

"They've been expecting it for a while , so it's no big deal ."

Sirius paused for a moment , thinking his next move over .

Before Remus could react , Sirius plopped down into Remus' lap , and took the smaller end of the candy cane into his mouth .

The other boy's eyes widened , but he didn't push Sirius away .

Instead , he pulled him closer , forcing the candy cane deeper into his mouth , and making their lips touch .

Sirius' hands traced up and down Remus' chest , making him shiver .

"Sirius , what the hell are you doing ?" Remus moaned into his lips , chewing on his end of the candy cane .

"Sh-sharing ." Sirius replied , finally pulling away from the kiss . "Y'know something , Remus ?"

"What .. ?" Remus asked , devilishly twirling his tongue around the sweet candy .

"You're giving me an idea ." He breathed , kissing down Remus' neck , collarbone and chest . You , sucking on that .. candy cane ."

Slowly , Sirius undid the button on Remus' jeans .

"Sirius ... ?" Remus whispered , raising an eyebrow . "What're y--"

He was interrupted by Sirius yanking Remus up , pulling down his jeans and blue stripey boxers , then shoving him back into the seat .

"Again . Candycanes give me ideas ."

After staring into Remus Lupin's delectable blue eyes for a few nerve-wracking seconds , Sirius lowered his mouth onto his length , and snickered softly as it instantly hardened .

Slowly , he bobbed up and down , swirling his tongue around the head .

"Oh -- oh , Siri-Sirius !" Remus groaned , gently pushing Sirius' head lower .

Soon , Sirius developed a rhythm .

Up , down , up , down , up , down , swirl tongue around head lick up and down shaft .

Repeat .

Without looking up , he knew that Remus was about to come , and sure enough , there he went .

"Sirius !"

Remus' seed filled his mouth , and Sirius swallowed it all .

Once done , he looked up at Remus , and smiled his trademark 'bedroom' smirk .

"Didn't I _tell_ you , Moony ?" He laughed , eyes wandering all over his body . "Candy canes are wonderful inspiration ."  
Instead of a witty comeback , or a sarcastic quip , Remus just stood up , grabbed his bottoms & his lover's hand , and dragged him up the staircase .

Once they had found a bed in the dormitory ; partly secluded by a wall , Remus lay his long-time lover down on the bed .  
"Now then ." Remus said mock sternly . "Rough , or gentle ?"

Sirius gave the air a victorious fist pump .

"FOR ONCE , i get to pick !" He squealed , then stopped suddenly . "Rough . But , no bed . I want it so rough , the bed's too wussy ."  
"Where do you SUGGEST , then , Paddy ?"

"There ."

He extended a finger towards the center of the room .

There , lay an extremely large , seemingly persian , red and gold rug .

"Oh , you are too much ."

The pair dashed over to the carpet , and Sirius lay on Remus .

He began to kiss him passionately ; tongue darting in and out of his mouth , and occasionally biting his lip , causing Remus to yip softly .

Gradually , their clothing dissappeared : first the shirts , carelessly ripped off and discarded elsewhere . Then , the pants , Remus already prepared , no thanks to Sirius . Lastly , the underpants ; literally ripped off of Sirius' body .

Remus flipped him over , paused , rifled through his pile of clothes for his wand , and flicked it .

Seemingly out of nowhere , a large red bottle , with a pump lid sailed through the air .

Remus caught it , squirted out a few pumps , and coated his index and middle finger with it .

For once in his life , Remus John Lupin was going to be a tease . A sexual deviant .

Slowly , he traced the other boy's hole , occasionally poking in a finger .

"FUCK , Remus !" Sirius hissed , whipping his head around to glare . "JUST FUCK ME !"

Remus chuckled softly .

Using the remnants of the lubricant to coat his length , he positioned himself at Sirius' entrance .

"You rea--"

"FUCK . ME ."

"Jeesh . Someone's pushy ."

With one thrust , his massive erection easily filled Sirius .

"_SHIT ."_ Sirius groaned . "Dammit , Moony ! We haven't had sex in forever . I'd forgotten how bii--"

Sirius' rant was cut off by Remus thusting hard .

Again , and again , he slammed into his lover .

The unmistakeable sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room , along with moans , groans , and grunts .

Before long , the pair reached climax .

Sirius came first , after Remus had managed to pound into his prostate , repeatedly .

Afterwards , came Remus who was sent over the top as Sirius' walls clamped down upon him .

Sweaty , tired , and spent , the pair curled up into a ball , fingers intertwined .

In a matter of seconds , they fell into a deep , relaxed sleep .

* * *

Sirius' sleep was interrupted by a searing pain from his shoulders to the backs of his knees .

"Moony !" He whispered ; shaking the sleeping boy violently . "God , Moony ! I hurt so bad ! What's wrong with me !?"

"Turn around , git ." He mumbled sleepily , rubbing his eyes .

Sirius did as he was told , and Remus gasped audibly .  
Red , bumpy blotches covered Sirius Black's back .

Some , around the buttocks mostly , were even bleeding .

"Pads .. ?" Remus said quietly . "You .. you have rug burn ."

"SHIT , MOONY . Stop fucking me so damn hard , eh ?"

* * *

: )

Drabble .


End file.
